We Are Broken
by Hello I'm EMO
Summary: The reality came crashing down on me. We weren't the two, honestly oblivious, boy and girl from ages ago. Sadly, we were damaged. We were torn apart by something neither of us could control.. The rest of the summary is inside.


**We Are Broken**

_The reality came crashing down on me. We weren't the two, honestly oblivious, boy and girl from ages ago. Sadly, we were damaged. We were torn apart by something neither of us could control. I can't help let my mind crawl right back to those woods when I stare in your eyes. Your hurt, darkened eyes. I close mine knowing the vivid images will come. A long lost smile, a friendship, a love. These all flash by, and suddenly I know the horrifying truth.. We are broken._

I stare blankly at you once the large wooden doors are open. I don't know if I can handle it. Knowing the pain will come once again. When will it stop is the good question. You know me to well. You know all the emotions I'm burying inside myself. Like I have any room left to store it. I turn away from you. I know it hurt. I don't have to see to know this. I couldn't let you see me break down. I didn't the day this began and I won't now. It's when I hear you retreating that I grow the courage I once had.

Calling your name feels natural. It doesn't bring a flood of more emotions to push back down. It only brings memories. I know you feel it to, because you stop. I can't seem to control my legs as they lead me to you. They are rushing to make it before you disappear once again. Only a couple months have passed, but I feel like it has been years. The second your arms wrap around me as we collide I know I can't hold back the tears. They all start to pour out. The tears I never shed. From the moment her name echoed through the square, to the day I pulled the string and ended the rebellion. These tears we now shared. We shared everything before, now we share our pain. I was wrong to blame you. Soon after you left, I knew I was wrong. Even though it didn't matter. You were gone, and mentally so was I. The relief taking over me now was extraordinary. Somehow, you came to forgive me. That's all I had prayed for. I wanted nothing but to go back to the days we use to believe were awful. If only we could see our ignorance we see now. Would we still have done it if we knew the cost? I find the words have failed me. I can't say anything to you. As always, you understand and hold me closer. Hours have passed, or so it seems until you speak.

"Catnip, I missed you." It's a whisper, purring in my ear. But that your voice makes me feel okay. When your hand intertwines with mine, leading me, I know exactly where we are headed. Slowly, I started coming back. The route was programmed to me. I knew how to get there no matter where I was. I sit down, knowing you'll be the one to ask. I can't deny.

I hold the bow in my hands as we walk your old line. Even though the snares haven't been set for over a three years, you still check them as if we were on our Sunday run. We're at the last of the line. You hold the cord in your strong hands, staring at it. Soon it slips out of your grasp, but your still staring. Then you look up, walking back to me. It's incredible how normal this all feels. Even though we left these woods to long ago.

This time I am the first to speak, "I'm sorry, Gale." You sigh. Past will never change, but I hope that the future is you and me. Exactly like this, in the woods, just like we use to be. You nod and take my hand. I hold onto it tightly. If it was up to me, we would stay right here.

"I understand." Your voice is far off. Thinking of her is painful for the both of us. We learned how to cope with it over these months. We learned how to without one another. This made my heart ache. We learned how to survive with one another. We learned how to be happy again together. We learned everything together. Except how to except the pain, which connected us even more then we already had been. Once again we are in one anothers embrace.

In that tight hug, everything became clear. Me and the boy with bread, we were never meant to be. We were merely a decoy to my true fate. The huntress belonged to the hunter. She always had. She was his. She had been the awful day the sirens rung through the District. It only took two Hunger Games, a war, and the death of my everything to realize it. "Gale," I pause, not knowing how to continue. I then decide on the simplest way to make you stay, "I love you." I watch as you suck in a deep breath. I know the pain in your eyes. We had a long way to go before we got back to the real Katniss and Gale, if there was any of us really left. Deep down I know there is. With you, I can once again become her.

"I love you. I always have." You brush the stray hair behind my ear, continuing, "But Katniss, we aren't the kids."

I nod, I know this, "I want to try. I want to be us again. I need nothing more than to be us." I reply quietly.

"What about," you pause, and I know exactly what your thinking.

"He'll live. He is stronger then he makes himself seem." I say registering the pain. I have left you before, and your scared I will do it again. Once again I can't blame you.

"You chose him first." You whisper softly.

"I was wrong. I will always need you Gale. The day of the mine explosion I have needed you." We're staring intently at one another. I know we are broken on the inside. We are barely holding on.

You lower your head, "Finally." You say with a smile. It is rare for me not to know what your thinking, but at this moment I am completely confused. "The day I met you I knew."

I smile now too. Something horrible brought us together, something tragic tore us apart. But something wild, dangerous, and amazing was our salvation. Just as it has always been. I never wanted to leave this place. I knew I was crazy, and the war didn't help that. But this was something I wanted to do the moment my life changed. "Do you want to?" I whisper, almost to quiet.

His face lights up. The smile I longed for after nightmares appeared. He nodded and took my hand. This was where we would begin. We begin right where we left off. Doing exactly what we should have done that same day. We began to walk. We walked far away from Twelve. Far away from everything we wanted to leave behind. We were walking away from our past. We were the boy and girl. Just a boy and just a girl. This was us. The beginning of us starting over again. It was me and my best friend walking for the rest of our life the way it should have been.

**I was listening to We Are Broken by Paramore and just thought of it. I don't know about this, I would love feedback on it. I would also LOOOOVE it if you guys checked out my crossover story Shot In The Dark. I would really like feedback on that one too. I feel like I'm asking to much. I am sorry, I hope you guys liked it. I was really disappointed that Katniss never ended up with Gale. I thought they were meant to be. He did way more for her then Peeta ever did AND he never tried to kill her. Anyways, thank you for reading.**


End file.
